Foster's Goes to Europe
Foster's Goes to Europe is the sixth episode of the third season of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Synopsis Mac wins a trip to Europe and decides to take his friends with him, however, as Mac tries to get everyone ready, things don't go as planned and He gets blamed for the whole thing. Plot One afternoon, Bloo is giving misleading lessons about Europe and teaching his students French, even though he just using a fake accent, but clearly understanding what he says. When Mac arrives, he sees that nobody is ready to go to Europe. Eduardo states he's ready, but he had twelve trucks full of his stuffed animals. Mac tells him that they'll be unable get all of them on the plane. Upon hearing about planes, Coco panics. Wilt says that Coco scared of flying, despite being part plane and part bird. Mac orders Ed to pack what he needs and pick one stuffed animal, but Wilt will help him. As for Bloo, he isn't too sure about Europe, but he assures himself that he will amaze people with his French skills, but the rest don't seem to impress him. Mac assures that it will be an excellent experience and mentions that they have a Super Fun Land Amusement Park, that got Bloo excited and packing. An imaginary friend named Eurotrish (who has a habit of singing, albeit horribly off-key) comes to Mac, explaining that she dreams of going to Europe to see her creator and family, but Mac only has seven tickets and Bloo says, in his fake accent, that she can't attend. Mr. Herriman approaches Mac to show him that he made a schedule to spend time at Europe, but he to redo cause of time zones, much to Mac's frustration. Meanwhile, Frankie, is giving Madame Foster instructions of taking care of the house, but doesn't seem to be paying attention, even going far as to untie balloon friends. Mac finds Coco hiding, he assures her that plane is safe and there's more of a chance getting in an accident on the Foster's bus than getting in a plane crash, which calms her down. When Bloo is about to finish packing, Mr. Herriman gives him a schedule because he won't have anyone run amok on the trip. Frankie shows Madame Foster that games are in closet, precooked meals to last, and dessert. Madame gives Bloo a cookie, which makes him begin to have second thoughts. Mac comes into the bedroom and sees that neither Wilt nor Ed are ready. Ed is having trouble picking which animal to take, so Mac picks for him and fills Wilt's suitcase, telling them they need to go. Mac waits at the front, and Mr. Herriman gives him an updated schedule. Frankie is making sure that Madame is taken care of Coco, Wilt, and Ed, who is a wearing a seemly stuffed coat. But the only one left is Bloo. Just then, the doorbell rings. It is revealed to be Madame Foster's arch-rival Jerkins and her friends. Bloo arrives, but tells Mac that he's not going, but staying with Madame Foster's, so he gave his ticket to Eurotrish. Frankie closes the door, realizing that her grandmother is going to throw a wild tea party. With Eurotrish taking Bloo's place, Mr. Herriman takes all the schedules to redo them again. When Mac orders everyone else on the bus, Coco runs off. Wilt points out that Mac said that there's more of a chance for Coco getting an accident on the bus than the plane. Wilt goes back upstairs to finish packing, and Ed assures he's ready to go, but then his stuffed animals fall out the coat he is wearing, so he tells Mac that choosing was impossible. Bloo catches Frankie on the phone and tells her order pizza, but she's calling for a sitter, because Madame can't be trusted alone. That's when Madame admits it while running in the hall with scissors. Bloo complains that a sitter will spoil his good time. Eurotrish waits on the porch singing about going to Europe, but Bloo interrupts her and takes back the ticket. Mac finds Mr. Herriman in his office working on the schedule. Mac says that they won't need schedules if they're late, but Mr. Herriman assures that having a schedule will be needed in order to have a successful trip and it will take a moment. Mac decides to help to speed things up, but Mr. Herriman isn't sure what to add. Wilt is in the bedroom straightening up his suitcase, but ends up discarding everything. Eurotrish comes in and sadly reports that she is unable go to Europe, because she doesn't have any tickets. Wilt gives her his, stating that he has no room, which cheers her up. Bloo tells Madame that he doesn't do well with sitters. Madame understands, but at that point, Madame's sitter, the very elderly Mrs. Treemont, has arrived. Madame tells Bloo that she has a remedy to put the sitter to sleep, which makes Bloo change his mind again. Mac and Herriman are finally finished with the schedule and hand out the copies. Wilt says that he won't be going, and Ed has picked his stuffed bunny Paco and has Bloo's ticket. Mac takes it and gives it to Wilt. Bloo is in a room watching TV. Mac finds him and tells him that there might be a Super Fun Land in Europe, but Bloo says he'll go to the one down the street, and according to him, they take real money. Mac says in Europe, they have desserts made from their own states and tea time. Bloo finds Eurotrish and takes the ticket again. Everyone gathers in the front. Mac collects the tickets, but he sees that Wilt is only bringing a pair of shoes (until he discarded the bag). Frankie makes sure that Mrs. Treemont is settled. Ed comes down with a trunk with Paco in it. Coco reports that she has gotten over her fears. Mac has all the tickets and asks everyone if they need anything else. Everyone has go to the bathroom, and then make a quick lunch, but have to use the bathroom again. Soon, everyone is on the bus and ready to go, but the bus won't start. Wilt checks the hood and finds that the spark plugs are gone, meaning someone sabotaged the bus. Everyone blames Coco, as her eyes moves back and forth suspiciously. Mr. Herriman points out that the schedule does not call questioning and leaves once again to redo them. Coco lays an egg which contains plane tickets. When Eurotrish sees them, she sings that she wants a ticket, but Bloo says that they don't need more tickets and tears them all. He then goes back inside, Wilt takes Ed to the bathroom, and Frankie says that she'll be back. When Mac turns to Coco, she is gone, and Mac gives up. He tells Frankie that he'll call his mother to pick him up, stating that no one is interested on the trip. Mac was looking forward for everyone to have a good time, but Frankie assured everyone is officially ready, and she called a shuttle bus to take them to the airport. Mac bids Madame Foster goodbye, but insisted on getting a big hug. The gang finally departed. When they reached their gate, Mac realizes that the tickets are missing. Everyone returns home in a huff, and they blame Mac for losing the tickets, Mac sworn that he had the tickets in his backpack. Frankie finds Mrs. Treemont sleeping on a chair, and she says that Madame is in bed. Frankie comes into the room to tell Madame that everyone is back, but finds her bed filled with Ed's stuffed animals. It turns out Madame Foster swiped the tickets while giving Mac a hug, and she gave the other tickets to Jerkins, her friends, and even Eurotrish. Credits Eurotrish finally arrives in her family's hometown. She sings in front of their house for a warm welcome, but her irritated creator throws open the shutter, telling to stop singing, which was the reason they sent her away in the first place, then closes. Depressed, Eurotrish returns to America. Trivia *This episode is hated by many fans due to the ending, where Madame Foster stole Mac's tickets. Because of this, many fans claimed she went through some serious character derailment. This concept was never given to Madam Foster again due to this. *It is revealed that Coco is scared of flying, which is ironic considering she looks like a plane mixed with a tree and a bird. *This episode is a spoof of road trip films across many countries. * We learn in this episode that Frankie hates airport food. * Wilt states that Mac got permission from his mom to go to Europe with his friends at Foster's and Mac says at one point that he's calling his mom to come pick him up, even though in "''Infernal Slumber"'', Mac says that his mom doesn't know he visits Foster's every day and that if she found out, she would never let him go there again. * This is the first appearance of Eurotrish. * No one translates Coco's story of how Mac got permission from his mother to go to Europe with his friends at Foster's, though Wilt says it's a crazy story when she finishes. * Bloo is seen watching a Deo commercial from "The Sweet Stench of Success" at one point in this episode, strangely after they were proven "false advertisements" as the man who was behind the ads got arrested afterwards. Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes